A wide variety of plant hangers and hooks for bird feeders are known to exist in the prior art. However, hooks are typically fastened directly into the soffit of an overhanging roof, with bird feeders or plant pots suspended from a wire attached to the hook.
While the location of such a hook orients the bird feeder in a desirable location, the conventional methods for fastening such hooks to the house have several drawbacks. Typically, it is difficult to reposition the feeder, since the hook must be removed from the soffit and fastened in a different position. In most cases, this requires the use of a tall ladder, and a number of tools to drill a hole and fasten the hook. This also leaves holes in the soffit when the hook or eyebolt is removed.
The inventor herein has provided one apparatus for overcoming these problems, in the creation of a removable hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,683. The hanger of the '683 patent permitted hanging of pots and bird feeders from the gutter of a roof.
While the hanger of the '683 patent permits simple removal and adjustment of the hook along the gutter, a gutter is not always located in a convenient position for hanging a plant or bird feeder.
Lattice is a common form of barrier which is utilized extensively in gardens and around homes. While it would be convenient and desirable to hang plants or bird feeders from lattice, no hangers are known to exist which provide simple and removable support on such a lattice. Rather, the consumer must rely on eyebolts screwed directly into the lattice to provide support for the desired objects.